Question: Stephanie did 47 jumping jacks at night. Jessica did 29 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did Jessica do than Stephanie?
Solution: Find the difference between Stephanie's jumping jacks and Jessica's jumping jacks. The difference is $47 - 29$ jumping jacks. $47 - 29 = 18$.